


Day After Today, The

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Episode Tag, Episode: s06e22 2162 Votes, F/M, Political, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-08
Updated: 2007-04-08
Packaged: 2019-05-31 08:11:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15115337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: They would have to find the space between and get comfortable there.





	Day After Today, The

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

“Hey there.”

Donna turned around, wiping the tears from her eyes. She tried to put on a smile.

“Hello.”

“C’mere beautiful.”

Cliff took her into his arms and she cried. He stroked her hair; she pulled herself together.

“Its over.” She whispered. “I didn’t even see it coming.”

“The campaign is over, yes. But the Vice-President…”

“I don’t work for the Vice-President.”

“What do you mean?”

They pulled apart and this time Cliff wiped her tears. He kissed her face.

“I worked the campaign Cliff…I have no intention of going back to the White House.”

“What are you going to do then?”

“That remains to be seen. There is work out there, and I definitely have the experience. By morning, Leo will be looking for staffers. The Santos camp will be expanding tenfold.”

“If what I saw of CJ is any indication of how she feels about this, Leo will be looking for more than staffers.” Cliff said. “He might be looking for a place to live.”

The McGarrys had been through hell and high water. They would get through this.

“You know what you need?” he put his arms around her.

“Tell me.”

“A few days off, to start. You need some rest and relaxation.”

“Not too much; all the good jobs will be gone in two weeks. I have to get out there now. My name is still be fresh in people’s minds…this is a fickle business.”

Cliff knew how hard Donna worked on the Russell campaign and he was proud of her. She had done something she never imagined when she walked away from the University of Wisconsin one year shy of her bachelor’s degree. He just didn’t like the idea of her being close to Josh Lyman again.

“OK, not too much rest then. But tonight…can we have tonight?”

He had not seen her since late May. All the hopefuls were traveling the country heavy in the last weeks before the Convention trying to secure enough votes to be the nominee. It had not worked well and the Democratic Party went into their first convention in almost 40 years with no clear nominee. All hell had officially broken loose. When the smoke cleared, Matt Santos was standing on the stage with the Master. Leo McGarry had once again pulled the party out of the fire. Was he prepared to lose everything for it? Cliff Calley certainly was not.

“Do you have a room?” he asked, pulling her close and inhaling the scent of Dream.

“Yeah, but I'm in the mood for a walk. Do you want to take a walk?”

“In San Diego, late at night?”

“Stop being a Republican. Its Convention time…the streets are crawling with people. Not to mention triple the police force.”

“OK. A walk does sound nice; it’s a beautiful night. But first…”

“What?” she smiled as she stroked his face.

“You know what Donnatella Moss. How long has it been since I kissed you?”

“I stopped counting at too damn long.”

She did not want to stop kissing him once she started, and they stood there in the middle of the floor getting reacquainted. It felt fantastic.

“Whoa…what the hell?”

The familiar voice stopped them both and they turned just in time to see the stricken face of Josh Lyman.

“What's going on?” he asked.

“It’s called kissing.” Cliff replied.

“I can see that. I um, I thought this room was empty; I need to make a phone call. I…you two are kissing now?”

“Get used to it.” Cliff muttered.

“We were just going.” Donna said. “Its all yours. Congratulations, by the way.”

“The best guy won.” Josh replied. “And we will win in November too. We’re keeping the White House.”

“Good luck.” Cliff said.

“What's that supposed to mean?”

“Its what people say when they want good things for you Josh. Have you ticked off so many people you’ve forgotten?”

His eyes connected with Donna’s for just a second and she looked away.

“Good luck to you Donna, with your job search and all.”

She walked out without responding and kept walking, practically dragging Cliff behind her until they had cleared the hotel exit.

“Training for a marathon, are we?” Cliff asked, catching his breath.

“What? I'm sorry Cliff.”

“There is nothing to be sorry about. Take a couple of deep breaths and let it go. This is politics; you fall off the horse and get back on.”

“Yeah, I know.”

They walked in silence for a while. Donna was right; there were tons of delegates and police officers on the street. It was a humid night with no breeze in the air. Cliff loosened his tie.

“Do you think anyone out here knows I'm a Republican?” he asked.

“Shh, don’t say that too loud. I have a reputation to uphold.”

“Ha ha.” He leaned to kiss her temple.

Donna sighed, smiling when he slid his arm around her and pulled her close.

“I never imagined any of this Cliff; not in my wildest dreams.”

“What?”

“The Democratic National Convention; being in the game. Being a serious contender. I mean, when I was growing up in Wisconsin I didn’t even care about politics. Now I'm pumped and ready to move past this hurdle.”

“Good. The Vinick campaign is looking for a few good men.” He said.

“Arnold Vinick is a solid candidate.” Donna replied.

“You want to work the Santos campaign.”

“I want to work the Democratic campaign. It happens to be Matt Santos.”

‘”It happens to be Josh Lyman.”

“Hey stop.”

Donna stopped walking and so did Cliff. She turned to look at him, able to read his eyes with little effort. This was going to put a strain on their already uncertain relationship. It had been four months since they decided to do this, though very little of that time had been spent together. It was conducted over the phone and via e-mail…giving the couple a better chance of getting to know each other before it got serious. 

“Are you jealous of Josh?” she asked. “The truth, I only want the truth.”

“No. I just don’t like him, and that predates you. I don’t like the idea of you having to crawl back to him and I don’t like the idea of him holding something as wonderful as you making it on your own over your head like you had no right. He can be a cruel and spiteful guy.”

That wasn’t news to Donna; she was his constant companion for almost a decade. Josh was a lot of other things too, wonderful things. She didn’t know if she had enough time to explain that to Cliff. She didn't know if he would ever understand. She wasn’t sure she did.

“I'm going to be fine, I can handle him. We worked together for a lot of years and we can do it again. I need you to be understanding; I need you to support me.”

“You know that I do sweetheart.”

“And I need you to let go of whatever ill feelings you have about Josh. He is a part of my life…even if we’re not speaking right now.”

“I know. I don’t want to lose us in this battle. Can we just not talk about politics tonight; we’re more than politics. I want to spend the night with you before I have to get on Air Force One in the morning. For tonight, just be a normal couple. Even if it’s not for real.”

“It is real Cliff.” She hugged him. “It’s definitely real.”

She missed him so much out on the road and really hoped they would be having celebration sex tonight instead of awkward Josh conversation.

“Wanna go back to my room and get naked?” she asked.

“I certainly do.” He laughed. “I want to talk too Donna. I just don’t know what to say yet.”

“We will, I promise. C’mon, it is so hot out here and it’s cool in the hotel.”

She cuddled close to him as they walked back. She would call in the morning and see if she could talk to Lou Thornton about a spot in the Communications staff. There was no need to bring it up to Cliff until she knew for sure what the future held. She didn’t think he would ever be able to let go of his feelings for Josh, just as she would never be able to let go of hers. They would have to find the space between and get comfortable there.

“Hey, I was trying to call you.”

Will Bailey met Donna and Cliff at the entrance.

“I didn’t feel the phone; I had it on vibrate. What's happening?”

“The Vice-President is going home to Colorado to rest for a week or so. I'm going back to the White House tomorrow on Air Force One with the President. What are you doing?”

“I'm going to bed.”

“I was thinking a little beyond that.”

“I um…”

“You're going back to Josh. Is there a deal already in place?”

Donna turned to Cliff. She handed him her keycard.

“I will be right up, I promise.”

“Sure. Good seeing you Will.”

“You too Cliff.”

They bypassed the lobby, going straight into the bar. Will ordered two Heinekens.

“I didn’t strike any deal Will, you know I wouldn’t do that to you. I want to work on the campaign.”

“You think Josh is going to welcome you back with open arms after the mutiny?” Will asked.

“Why is everyone so concerned about my fragility all of a sudden? I'm going to be fine and contrary to what he believes, Josh is not the only bouncer at the Santos door.”

“Leo?”

“I'm not really sure yet. I'm done with politics tonight. My boyfriend came out here to see me and I want to spend some time with him.”

“He must be thrilled with your future endeavors.”

“He’s a Republican, working in a Democratic White House. He knows all about compromise.”

She took her beer down fast and sat the empty bottle on the bar.

“Goodnight Will.”

“Goodnight. It was fun while it lasted, huh?”

“We’ll always have Denver.”

She got on the elevator, fidgeting in anticipation at being able to spend the night with Cliff. Considering they had not been together in so long, there was going to be a celebration sex. It didn’t matter which guy won.

***


End file.
